1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to height-adjustable spigot for a faucet and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable faucet assembly for allowing easy access to the spigot to fill certain containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of height-adjustable spigot for a faucet is known in the prior art. More specifically, height-adjustable spigot for a faucet heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,633; 5,230,109; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,114; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,412,816; 5,135,173; and 4,266,320.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable faucet assembly. The inventive device includes a support member having a main wall and a plurality of holes therethrough; and also includes a spigot having a tubular base member vertically extended through a first one of the holes with the spigot further having a tubular arm support member slidably mounted about an upper portion of the tubular base member and also having a tubular arm member pivotally mounted to the top end of the tubular arm support member; and further includes a spigot-clamping member having a split collar securely mounted upon the support member and mounted about the tubular arm support member and the tubular base member, and having a lever threaded through the ends of the split collar for engaging the collar about the tubular arm support member; and also includes a first and second tubular members extending through the remaining holes in the support member, and a first and second valve control members mounted to the first and second tubular members respectively.
In these respects, the adjustable faucet assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing easy access to the spigot to fill certain containers.